Noche de copas
by Bordebergia
Summary: Bajo luz de luna pudo verla más hermosa que nunca, las lágrimas sólo mostraban una inocencia rota y su dolor parecía más un espejo para él. Y estar ebrio por el mismo motivo no ayudaba en nada. Dos corazones rotos, una botella ¿Qué puede salir de esto? AU.


**Querido lector, si has llegado aquí por curiosidad, no tengo más que darte la bienvenida esperando que la historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **En cambio si te gusta esta pareja hay algo que debes saber 7v7**

 **Pronto acabaré una historia de ellos dos, en la cual he trabajado cerca de un año. Aunque ahora sólo me falta el final XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o Brave Souls habría llegado antes a este continente.**

Fue casualidad encontrarse entre sí.

Ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra en la empresa en donde ambos laboraban, incluso parecían vivir en mundos distintos.

—Rangiku— dijo él con aliento alcohólico.

Ella mostró sorpresa al percatarse de su estado, sin embargo sólo pudo limpiar a las últimas lágrimas en su rostro. —Kuchiki-dono.—respondió.

Byakuya redujo la distancia un poco más y miro fijamente a la mujer que tenia frente suyo.

Podía notar que ella llevaba un tiempo llorando, pues sus párpados comenzaban a hincharse ligeramente. Además a diferencia de él, Matsumoto no olía a sake, algo bastante curioso para una mujer que acostumbraba a tomar casi a diario. Sin vergüenza alguna Byakuya la sujetó del mentón con delicadeza para elevarlo y hacer que la luz de luna cubriera con suavidad aquel rostro.

—¿Ichimaru?— preguntó calmado.

Rangiku suspiro antes de tomar la mano del Kuchiki la cual aún la sujetaba para quitarla. —¿Tanto se me nota?— comentó antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara —Y usted ¿Por qué esta un poco ebrio?

—Por el mismo motivo que tú— dijo el azabache con simpleza.

Ella rió —Entonces eso nos hace compañeros de dolor ¿No cree?

Usualmente él se negaría y catalogaría esa broma de mal gusto, pero las copas de vino le ayudaban a relajarse y olvidar que era el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios de Japón. En su rostro normalmente serio una leve sonrisa apareció.

—¿Me acompaña a beber una botella de vino más?— le ofreció a la mujer que tenía a menos de un metro.

Trató de contener la risa que apareció en su interior al ver aquellos ojos grises llenarse de sorpresa ante su petición.  
Quizá ella pensaría que lo hizo por estar ebrio... Algo común pero, que en realidad era un error.

Quería escapar de su dolor, olvidar que alguna vez perdió al amor de su vida por negocios, que aquella amable mujer de tez blanca y cabello oscuro no se marchó con otro hombre mientras él prefería hacer contratos y escalar puestos en una pequeña empresa. Y que, cuando se arrepintió fue demasiado tarde.

De cierta forma la tristeza que Rangiku trataba de ocultar sólo la hacían ver más solitaria ante sus ojos, como si en un espejo se estuviese viendo.

—E-esta bien.— respondió la mujer.

—¿Te llevo a mi casa? O prefiere que vayamos a la suya.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar ligeramente a Matsumoto.  
—Mejor a la suya...la mía esta desordenada— menciono con vergüenza en su voz.

Byakuya asintió antes de sacar su celular para llamar a su chofer, el cual llegaría en unos minutos a donde ambos estaban. Cuando colgó no pudo evitar ver de reojo a su compañera. Ella llevaba puesto una chamarra café, que apenas lograba cerrar en la parte superior, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas elegantes botas del mismo color.

—¿Ibas a algún lado?— le preguntó Rangiku sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

—No realmente, le pedí a mi chofer Shuntaro que me dejase aquí, necesitaba alejarme de todo por un instante. He de suponer que tu motivo es igual o parecido.

—Sí... aunque...

La interrumpió —No necesitas decírmelo.

—Gracias.

Ella parecía bastante aliviada o eso le decía lo que él podía observar, suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia una banca del solitario parque, con un ademán la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado. El alcohol parecía hacer efecto, pues Rangiku comenzaba a parecerle bastante atractiva bajo la luz que les ofrecía la luna llena en esos instantes.

Quizá ella no le diría el verdadero motivo que la orilló a visitar ese lugar, mucho menos las heridas que cargaba, pero aun así, no la dejaría sola.  
Y más allá de un aparente acto de caridad, él no deseaba estar solo y tener que enfrentarse a los demonios que aparecían durante las noches tan bellas como esa, para obligarlo a recordar todos sus errores.

Los minutos pasaron en completo silencio, cada uno estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, el sonido de un motor llamó su atención, afuera del parque apareció un auto de color azul rey cuyos vidrios traseros estaban polarizados, Byakuya al reconocerlo se levantó y le extendió su mano a quien lo acompañaría.  
Pronto llegaron a la residencia del Kuchiki, la edificación era bastante sobria comparado con el estilo contemporáneo al que Rangiku estaba acostumbrada, el color blanco de las paredes resaltaba entre los arboles de cerezo que se abrían paso entre un basto jardín. Caminó un poco intimidada junto al azabache, quien hizo sonar el timbre para que el mayordomo abriese las puertas.

—Trae una botella de vino a la sala— le ordenó.

Ella lo siguió mientras se percataba que el suelo era de madera oscura, y sus paredes poseían un color claro para hacer contraste. Byakuya le guió por los silenciosos pasillos, las luces apagadas daban la impresión de profundidad que iba desapareciendo a medida de que el Kuchiki apretaba los interruptores.  
No pudo evitar dar un vistazo mientras caminaba detrás de él. Quería ver si el hombre aun conservaba alguna fotografía de quien hace meses fuese su mujer, pues corría el rumor que ella se marchó sin darle aviso a nadie, en mitad de una noche de luna llena mientras que Byakuya que en ese entonces era su prometido estaba trabajando.

—Aquí es— dijo Byakuya antes de encender la última luz.

La espaciosa sala hizo aparición, una mesa de cristal al centro. Varios sofás de color beige y una televisión de pantalla plana era lo más visible, sin embargo había un ventanal que permitía ver un jardín trasero, donde algo parecido a un estanque se hacia visible si le prestaban atención.

Vio como el azabache se dejaba caer en el sofá, y sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos para tomar uno y enseguida encenderlo.

—¿Quieres uno?— le ofreció el Kuchiki.

Rangiku asintió, sin embargo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, ambos se miraron en silencio, analizando los rasgos que poseía el otro y si estos podrían darles información sobre los miles de pensamientos que tenían en ese instante.  
El mayordomo apareció con una botella de un vino famoso y un par de copas, con algunos simples movimientos sirvió la primera copa de cada uno dejó la botella, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—No tenía idea de que fumabas Kuchiki.— comentó Rangiku.

Él alzó una ceja antes de sonreír ligeramente —Muchos han opinado lo mismo.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos —¿Realmente quieres conversar? Si no te agrada, sólo dilo.

—¿Por qué no querría? Simplemente me pregunto que tema podríamos tener en común.—respondió antes de apagar lo que restaba de del cigarrillo para tomar la copa —¿Es buena catadora de alcohol?— preguntó antes de tomar el primer sorbo del líquido rojizo.

—Bastante, aunque el vino no es mi especialidad pero, creo poder reconocer el tiempo que ha estado añejado.

Byakuya no se sorprendió demasiado, en lugar de eso parecía más interesado por su acompañante —Por esta noche puede tener a su alcance una gran variedad de vinos, veamos si usted puede adivinar más rápido que yo. ¿Qué le parece?— dijo.

Ella sonrió —Esta bien, parece ser mejor que estar en silencio toda la noche.

Las botellas de vino aparecieron de poco en poco, sólo una copa bastaba para ambos, al hacer los cálculos rápidamente daban un ligero golpe a la mesa y decían el número, para mirar al mayordomo quien afirmaba o negaba su respuesta.

Sin embargo las palabras lentamente dejaron de ser números y se convirtieron en pequeñas frases sobre su vida. Cuando las preguntas llegaron Byakuya ordenó al hombre retirarse y que llamase a otros de sus sirvientes para retirar la mayoría de botellas de vino, a excepción de una.  
Poco a poco ambos perdían el temor a conversar con el otro.

—¿Cuando se fue?— le preguntó el azabache de repente.

—Hace dos días— respondió la mujer quien de nuevo luchaba por contener las lágrimas —Yo... no pude hacer nada.

Ante la expresión Byakuya permaneció en silencio, al notar como los ojos grises volvían a llenarse de lágrimas se acercó a ella.  
—Rangiku— susurró para llamar su atención —No sé porque Ichimaru se fue, sin embargo conozco a la perfección ese dolor que te embarga ahora mismo.— limpió con delicadeza al par de lágrimas que salieron ante sus palabras —Ni siquiera entiendo del todo mi motivo para invitarte, quizá es porque me veo reflejado en ti.

—Es por lo de Hisana-san ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió amargamente —Seguramente, aunque tal vez exista otro motivo— respondió antes de acercarse más y finalmente poder sentir el cálido aliento de ella —¿Te han dicho que te vez más bella bajo la luz de luna? No importa como te encuentres, ella resalta el color de tus ojos, tus finas facciones y miles de detalles que apenas pude notar.

—Kuchiki, estas ebrio— dijo la mujer en un intento de hacerlo desistir.

La mirada azulada se posó en la suya—Lo sé. Seguramente tienes una idea de lo que pretendo hacer, puedes detenerme cuando desees.— mencionó con calma. —En ese preciso instante me detendré.

Ante sus palabras un escalofrío recorrió a la mujer. Byakuya reducía aún más la distancia, y su corazón comenzaba a latir nervioso.  
Podía detenerlo antes de hacer una locura pero, la mirada azulada guardaba un matiz de tristeza, incluso aquella voz seria parecía rogarle de forma inconsciente que aceptase la oferta.

 _Una noche, sólo eso._

Sintió los suaves pero firmes labios del hombre sobre los suyos, poco a poco él trataba de profundizar el beso, sin embargo ella tenía el control absoluto.

Byakuya se separó por un instante —Rangiku— murmuró al percatarse de que ella no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Aún así él trataría de convencerla, así que sin temor alguno comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer, quien en respuesta soltó un pequeño gemido. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la clavícula.

—K-Kuchiki...

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente —¿Sí?— preguntó para que ella lo besara de regreso.

El sabor a vino aun era perceptible en el otro, las manos de cada uno hacían presión para profundizar el beso, la respiración se agitaba rápidamente, y las pausas disminuían al igual que el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Cuando se separaron podían ver el deseo que surgía en la mirada del otro.

Byakuya procedió a retirar la chamarra café de ella y la camisa roja de él, percibió como la piel de aquella mujer se erizaba ante su tacto al quitar la blusa que llevaba puesta. Sonrió ligeramente ante el sonrojo que apareció en Rangiku al quedar ligeramente expuesta ante él.

—¿Cree que es buena idea seguir?— le preguntó el azabache reconociendo que estaba a punto de cruzar la pequeña línea que separaba a su control del deseo carnal.

—No.— respondió la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa —Ambos sabemos que nada bueno saldría de seguir.

Él chasqueo su lengua ante la respuesta —Muy bien, no pasaremos de aquí— dijo mientras se volvía a acercar al rostro de ella.

—Me parece bien— comentó Rangiku antes de entrelazar sus manos entre el oscuro cabello, para eliminar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Ambos conocían los riesgos de seguir explorando el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo el calor y aroma de su acompañante eran embriagantes para cualquiera de ellos dos, y por instantes el dolor desaparecía por completo.

 _Era normal desear que esa situación durase para siempre._

—B-Byakuya— susurró Rangiku al sentir como él mordía ligeramente su cuello —Basta, quedará marca.

—Yo me encargaré de que no ocurra —respondió antes de seguir. Simplemente quería escucharla más, no sólo los murmullos ahogados, también deseaba escucharla llamarlo por su nombre.

 _Sin formalidades, sin honoríficos, con su nombre bastaba_.

Matsumoto al percatarse de que aquel hombre ya no estaba dispuesto a escucharla y que seguiría devorando su cuello decidió que dos podrían jugar así.  
Quizá no podría besarlo por la posición en que estaban, pero aun así ella podría clavar sus uñas en la espalda del Kuchiki.

—Matsumoto— dijo el azabache al sentir los pequeños pinchazos en su piel.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Dentro de él le alegraba ver a esa sonrisa ligeramente altanera en el rostro de Rangiku en lugar de la tristeza a punto de aflorar en forma de lagrimas.

Muchos pensaban que ella era frívola, incluso él pero, ahora parecía una mujer joven quien simplemente tenía el corazón roto. Y en ese momento sentía la necesidad de proteger lo que restaba de aquella emoción a la que nombraban **"** **Amor"** ,quizá él podría lograr que aquel sentimieto no fuera olvidado, sólo para verlo florecer una vez más ante otra persona que ella escogiera. Evitando que se marchitara aquella flor, pues una vez muerta rara vez podía renacer.

Y quizá ese fue el mayor error del Kuchiki, dejar a la bella flor a su suerte mientras se concentraba sólo en su dolor, pues en medio de la soledad esta asfixió lentamente al sentimiento, dejando un vacío en su lugar, el cual era reclamado cada luna llena por la culpa, quien le recriminaba sus desiciones como si de la propia consciencia se tratase.

Byakuya suspiró antes de recostarse a lado de la mujer, incluso él había logrado olvidar momentáneamente el dolor que usualmente lo obligaría a embriagarse hasta perder la consciencia. El aroma ligeramente dulce de ella era opacado por su calor, se volvió a acercar a su rostro y con suavidad la besó.

—¿Te quedarías esta noche?— preguntó el azabache mientras acomodaba un par de mechones rubios que caían por el rostro de Rangiku.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Quizá pueda dormir con tu calor abrigando mi cuerpo. En noches con luna llena padezco de insomnio— respondió.

—Nada de ataduras.

—Como desees.— dijo antes se mirarla fijamente —Espero que pronto desaparezca el dolor con el cual cargas.— se levantó y le extendió su mano —Te llevaré a mi habitación.

Una leve sonrisa pareció en ella antes de tomar la mano del Kuchiki —Muy bien y gracias por el buen vino.

—Siempre tan ocurrente— mencionó Byakuya con una leve sonrisa.


End file.
